1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of log holders for holding logs at the desired angle for splitting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of holding a log while it is being split is one that has plagued mankind for years. The simplest procedure, of course, is to simply stand the log on a relatively flat surface and hope that it stands upright while the axe is being swung. Unfortunately, the end surface of a log is not always perpendicular to the axis of the log. Furthermore, logs tend to be very irregular in shape at times so that there is no certainty that an edge of a log, even if relatively perpendicular to the axis of the log, will remain in an upright position while the axe is being swung.
There are, of course, numerous power operated devices for splitting logs. These, however, are often expensive and require considerable manipulation. A skilled chopper can chop wood by the use of an axe much more rapidly than the logs can be split by some of the power operated devices.
As a result, various arrangements have been provided for supporting a log while it is being chopped. For example, the Cross U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,264 shows an arrangement involving a vertical pole which is supported by a platform resting on the ground. Slidably secured to the vertical pole is a sleeve which in turn supports a splitting device. Such an arrangement is difficult to set up and is quite expensive to manufacture.
The Marley U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,703 shows an arrangement for clamping a log vertically within a frame by the use of a plurality of clamping bars which pull the log up against the corner of the frame. Again, this arrangement involves considerable manipulation to hold a log. Furthermore, the framework on which the clamping bars are mounted would hinder its use with an axe because the axe handle would tend to strike the frame as the axe descended through the wood.
The Harris U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,895 shows a tree holder which does show a means for holding a cylindrical piece of wood vertically. This, however, is not adapted for splitting and employs a support which would be in the way of any axe handle.
The Meacham U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,540 shows an arrangement for holding a wedge with respect to a log to be split. Again, the device is fairly complicated and is primarily concerned with the use of a wedge. It is not designed to be operated with an axe.
Not only are the above patents concerned with reasonably complicated arrangements but all hold a log in a vertical position. Actually, this is not the desirable position in which to hold a lor for splitting. The log should be inclined somewhat since the axe engages a log during the final portion of an arcuate swing of the axe.